Plot
'Plot'Edit The ROBLOX Decepticonz is an entire faction of users revealing themselves to be members of the Decepticon army. These forces plan to seize, conquer and enslave the population of ROBLOX. But one user dishoned his name and defected to a group that would later become the ROBLOX Autobotz, who intended to save ROBLOX from the evil plans the Decepticonz had in store for it. These two groups would start the War for ROBLOX, one side fighting to conquer it, and the other fighting to protect it. Of course, the war wouldn't come without a price -- casualties and betrayals, not to mention disloyalty and infighting. 2009 - Rise of the DecepticonzEdit SuperMikeyBlock, claiming his name as Megatron, leader of the Decepticonz, would recruit other users to his cause, creating the Decepticon army with such users such as ObiWan6251 (Starscream, later to be Death Strike), coldjake17 (Downfall, also later to become Skyfall), then there would be mactray (Mindwipe) and tommyjoejack3 (who would become Skydestroyer) and then there would be Shadowdino (Trakion). Many other users would join this army, and eventually a faction of Decepticonz would become known as the Decepticon Destroyerz -- of which became the counterparts of the Wreckers. Starscream (ObiWan6251) would attempt to seize leadership of the Decepticonz by dethroning Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock), but would always be thwarted by Blackout (CaptainChristian). A user named Bladeflamer would later break away from the Decepticonz (and become Optimus Prime) and create the Autobotz to defend ROBLOX from the Decepticon menace. Blackout (CaptainChristian) would continue to prevent Starscream's (ObiWan6251) dethroning attempts, and eventually Mindwipe (mactray) would join Starscream (ObiWan6251) and they would secretly plot against Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock), with help from Shockwave (known as user Gallade08). From here, the ROBLOX Decepticonz would rise to become a known and popular group in ROBLOX. 2010 - Ordeal of Trust/BetrayalEdit Starscream (ObiWan6251) and Shockwave (Gallade08), would both secretly plot, but separately, different ways to dethrone Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock), who wanted to keep them around because they were such a threat to the traitor Bladeflamer (Optimus Prime) and his Autobotz. New Decepticon BarTrap (RoboTRONFan) would become a weapons maker, creating weapons for the Decepticonz, and Thundercracker (starscream7000) would become a weapon maker for the Decepticon Destroyerz, which was currently led by Starscream (ObiWan6251). The Decepticon Destroyerz were intended to deal with missions that lesser Decepticon users would not be able to take up, such as invading Garrus-9 to deal with Overlord. A new Decepticon, Gutcruncher (whose user is unknown at this time), joins the Decepticon Destroyerz. Autobot warriors (Bladeflamer, Bumblebee01, and a few other users) would give the Decepticonz a tough time, but even then, the Decepticonz would fend them off. Shockblast (ObiWan6256), the twin brother of Shockwave, would become a fearsome Decepticon, wiping out many Autobotz during the war. Around this time, Starscream (ObiWan6251) would claim neutrality, declaring "I now know my place, in this universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be: Starscream, aligned with no side, serveant to no one!" Blackout (CaptainChristian) would get even more testy and try to defeat Starscream (ObiWan6251). An ancient faction of Insecticons, called Fliaconz, would become involved with the war, waging war against their archenemies, the Seekers. The fight would last a long time before the Fliaconz would eventually declare allegiance to Starscream. Eventually, the Decepticon Dreadwing (ObiWan6251) would arrive on Earth and pledge allegiance to Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock), and he would eventually become a loyal Second-in-Command. Now, the Autobotz would be in for the fight of their lives. 2011 - The Decepticonz Strike BackEdit Under Dreadwing's (ObiWan6251) command in the battlefield, the Decepticonz would beat back the Autobotz, however Dreadwing (ObiWan6251) was only interested in killing Optimus Prime (Bladeflamer) for the death of his Twin, Skyquake (Gallade08). Shockblast (ObiWan6256) would create secret experiments he planned to use to dethrone Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock). Starscream and his Fliacon army would become troublesome for the Decepticonz, and Acidstorm (TiresomeRinox) would become the Third-in-Command of the Destroyerz. At one point during the epic battles, Dreadwing (ObiWan6251) would learn that ROBLOX would be seized by the Decepticonz by 2012, and Optimus Prime (Bladeflamer) would be destroyed by Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock) in an intense battle. Slipstreak (Slipstreak7726) would join the Decepticonz alongside her sisters Lazerthrust (Lazerthrust7726) and Starstreak (Starstreak7726). These three proved to be very powerful warriors. Toward the end of the year, Slipstreak (Slipstreak7726), revealed herself as a student learning from Starscream, and betrayed her sisters and the Decepticonz when she killed Starstreak (Starstreak7726). Meanwhile, three other close sisters would be separated when Shadowcrusher (icelyn22) fell through a hole from the result of exploding Energon and presumed dead, which really affected Bombcrusher (starscream322) and Lazerblast (lazerblast322). Slipstreak (Slipstreak7726) would join Starscream, but eventually even Starscream would betray her, and Slipstreak (Slipstreak7726) would vow revenge and eventually claim the weapons from her sister when Lazerthrust (Lazerthrust7726) died while seeking revenge. Slowly, bit by bit, the Autobotz were defeated, and it became likely that the ROBLOX Decepticonz would win, after all. Before the end of 2011, the ROBLOX Decepticonz captured and conquered the ROBLOX Autobotz, then claimed the entire website of ROBLOX for the Decepticon Empire. Around this time, something broke the loyalty of Mindwipe (mactray) to Starscream and Mindwipe (mactray) would want vengeance on his former comrade. 2012 - Conquest of ROBLOXEdit Following the defeat and containment of the Autobotz, the Decepticonz would quickly seize ROBLOX and enslave most of the population. Optimus Prime (Bladeflamer) was defeated, and Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock) deemed himself ruler of ROBLOX. Builderman would do nothing to stop them, and neither could Clockwork. Soon, ROBLOX was dominated by the ROBLOX Decepticonz. Now that the Autobotz were defeated, and ROBLOX in Decepticon control, Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock) decided it was time to deal with the traitors (Starscream, Mindwipe, Shockblast, Shockwave and Slipstreak). Dreadwing (ObiWan6251) would hunt down these rogues, confronting Starscream and Mindwipe (mactray) from time to time. Skydestroyer (tommyjoejack3) continued to serve the Decepticonz loyally. Mindwipe (mactray) would become obsessed with seizing revenge on Starscream. Shockblast (ObiWan6256) would side with Tarantulas, another former Decepticon. Skyfist (ObiWan6251) would arrive on Earth and surpass Dreadwing as Second-in-Command when the Decepticon was supposedly murdered. Skyfist (ObiWan6251) later revealed to be some sort of secret Prime, as he was able to weild a weapon that could only be used by a Prime (the Star Saber). Skyfist (ObiWan6251) was faithful to his leader, but not beyond going out against orders to hunt down the Autobotz that still remained. Skyfist (ObiWan6251) was one of two witnesses who witnessed Dreadwing's execution when the survived Decepticon attempted to kill Starscream (having learned what Starscream did to his fallen Twin). During a fight with Optimus Prime (who was no longer Bladeflamer) and Bumblebee, Skyfist (ObiWan6251) was killed, crash-landing into the canyons while in vehicle mode; having his inner wiring ripped out by Bumblebee, causing in his death. Not long later, Skyfist's Split-Spark Twin, Fearwing (ObiWan6251), would arrive on Earth and become Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock)'s Second-in-Command. Shockwave (Gallade08) would betray the Decepticonz and join the Autobotz. Over time, Slipstreak (Slipstreak7726) rejoined the Decepticonz. And for some reason, everytime Fearwing (ObiWan6251) went out on a mission, something would backfire, and he would come back with a mission failure, only sometimes succeeding his mission. Eventually learning what happened to his Twin, being revived a zombie by Slipstreak (Slipstreak7726), Fearwing (ObiWan6251) lost his faith in the Decepticon army and gave the Autobotz the Forge of Solus Prime, and when Optimus Prime offered him a chance to defect, Fearwing (ObiWan625) didn't consider betraying the Decepticonz and joining the Autobotz to be equal, but considered it. After failing to kill Slipstreak (Slipstreak7726) and being blasted by Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock), Fearwing (ObiWan6251) joined the Autobotz. This caused Fearwing (ObiWan6251)'s friend, Downfall (coldjake17), to also join the Autobotz, and the two learned that Mindwipe (mactray) had since joined the Autobotz. Near the end of 2012, the Decepticon Death Strike (ObiWan6251) escaped stasis on Cybertron and travelled to Earth where he pledged allegiance to Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock) and deemed Second-in-Command of the ROBLOX Decepticonz. Starscream would also later rejoin the Decepticonz. 2013 - Army of RevengeEdit A user called jacmarch (who became known as Vanisher) joined the Decepticonz in 2013. His relationship with the Decepticonz wasn't that strong, as he was eventually deemed a traitor and hunted down by Death Strike (ObiWan6251) and Trakion (Shadowdino). A battle in the city left Optimus Prime apparently "dead" and Fearwing the current choice for Autobot leader. With the Autobotz supposedly pushed down to non-threatening, Death Strike (ObiWan6251) decided the Decepticonz should raid Vanisher (jacmarch)'s lab on Cybertron, and selected Trakion (Shadowdino) and Shockblast (ObiWan6256) to accompany him. The mission backfired, and Shockblast (ObiWan6256) was presumed killed when he destroyed one of Vanisher (jacmarch)'s new Elite Seekers. However, Shockblast (ObiWan6256) survived and reunited with Tarantulas. Together they travelled the universe and assembled an army -- made up of Dinotrex (TheDinotrex) and his Dinobot Enforcers, the Autobot Elite Guard, a rogue Decepticon named Containment (ObiWan6254) and the Junkion Cartel. The army (called the Shadow Strikers Collective) made plans to conquer Cybertron and dethrone Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock). The plan succeeded all too well; Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock) was dethroned and imprisoned, neutral Cybertronians voted for Dinotrex's actions, his forces reclaimed Cybertron, and the Dinobot Enforcers betrayed Shockblast (ObiWan6256), locking him in a cell with Tarantulas. The two escaped, freed Starscream, and Shockblast (ObiWan6256) challenged Dinotrex (TheDinotrex) and decapitated him. Dino-Hex (TheDinotrex) and her Nite Strikers defied his rule and his claim, splitting the Dinobot Enforcers in two -- one side pledging allegiance to Shockblast (ObiWan6256), the other choosing to defy him. Death Strike (ObiWan6251) recieved a message from Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock) and travelled to Cybertron to free him. Death Strike (ObiWan6251) failed, witnessing Megatron (SuperMikeyBlock)'s death at the hands of Shockblast (ObiWan6251). The Nite Strikers helped Death Strike (ObiWan6251) get off the planet, and The Fallen arrived; killing Tarantulas and taking Shockblast (ObiWan6256) for "other" uses. With Shockblast (ObiWan6256) taken care of, the Decepticonz could return their attention to their enemies. However, this was not the end of Shockblast (ObiWan6256). 2014 - The Great ExileEdit In 2014, the world of ROBLOX is threatened by the return of an enemy from the past: Biocron.